Dying hearts
by LostGirlForever
Summary: Aubrie was abandoned by her parents and ended up under the lights of Santa Carla. Will her life be turned upside down when she meets Marko or will it fall apart? Im terrible at summaries but please read! :)
1. Chapter 1: confrontation

**Hey people of the world! I am Lost boys Lovr and this is my first story ever published so yeah!**

** Aubrie POV:**

The last memory I have of my mortal life is not a very pleasant one. Still, its the only memory I have. I all started on a dark night on the boardwalk. The various smells of fried foods assaulted my senses as I walked around. I wasnt sure where I was going because I had no where to go. My parents abandoned me when I was 16. 2 years later I had finally managed to get over it. But the emotional damages of it have remained. I walked stupidly into a dark alley. A shadow emerged from one of the corners. "Hey," said a scratchy voice."Whats a pretty thing like you doing down here alone?" he asked. I heard about these kinds of guys. They were referred to as surf nazis. The guys hair reminded me of a skunks fur. He walked toward me and touched my face with one of his greasy hands. I tried to pull away and run when I felt something sharp go into my stomach. I fell to the ground and all I saw was black.

**Marko POV:**

Me and the guys were sitting around on our bikes waiting for a good looking meal to come around. All of a sudden I heard a piercing scream and started to smell blood. We all looked at eachother and i started to walk toward the source of it. A surf nazi with black and white striped hair ran passed me as well as his friends. I looked farther down into the alley and the scent of blood became more pronounced. I walked forward and saw a figure of a girl lying on the ground in a pool of blood. She had wine red hair and big brown eyes. She didnt deserve to die like this. I needed to do something and do something fast...

**I know its not that good and its short but please review so I know at least 1 person read it.**

**P.S I will put up a description of what Aubrie looks like**


	2. Chapter 2: the perfect father

**AN: HEY EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ALL HAD A HAPPY HOLIDAY! HERES CHAPTER 2 OF DYING HEARTS.**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND I HOPE I GET MORE REVIEWS AS THIS STORY UNFOLDS.**

Chapter 2:

** Aubrie POV:**

My mind was in a fog as I woke up. For some reason, I don't remember going to sleep. As I tried to sit up a sharp pain spread through my abdomen. I finally looked around to find I was not in my apartment but in a dark, bare looking room. The walls were blue and the bed I was laying on was white. I heard a creaking noise and turned to see a man standing with big glasses and obviouslty no fashion sense judging by his black and white checkered suit. "Oh, your awake!" he exclaimed. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Well my name is Max. Now I know that you are bursting with questions but first, take some Motrin for the pain," said Max giving me a glass of water and 2 small pills. "How did you know I was in pain," I said finally lifting up my shirt to reveal my bandaged abdomen. "Well, my son Marko brought you to my house about 3 days ago after he found you in an alley," replied Max. It all started coming back to me as he was talking. I remember walking into the alley and being attacked by those surf Nazis. "So now you know my name, so what's yours?" asked Max. "Aubrie," I said ,"Stevenns," he shook my hand in a fatherly way and grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Aubrie. So, do you have parents to go home to?" He asked, sounding actually concerned. "No," I mumbled. "Well, for the time being, you may stay here if you would like," He smiled. I honestly didn't have the guts to walk home alone after my confrontation with the surf Nazis. A sudden knock on the door of the room startled me. "Come in," said Max in a firm tone. A boy stepped into the room and into the light. He had big, brown eyes and long blonde curly hair. He wore a colorful patchwork jacket and leather chaps with his biker boots. He was perfect. "Aubrie, this is my son , Marko. Marko this is Aubrie," said Max. I shook Marko's hand which fit perfectly in mine. I had seen him and his friends around the boardwalk. He was the guy that all the girls had a crush on. I had a feeling that he was the guy who took advantage of those girls.

** END OF CHAPTER 2**

**I KNOW THESE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT I PROMISE THAT THEY WILL GET LONGER . **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**PS- IF ANY OF YOU GUYS ARE NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET FANS I WILL BE POSTING UP A NEW STORY IN A COUPLE OF DAYS! **


	3. Chapter 3: Boardwalk time!

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE HERES ANOTHER UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF MY REVIEWS. I HOPE TO GET MORE OF THEM. SO HERE GOES CHAPTER 3 OF DYING HEARTS FOR YOU GUYS!**

** CHAPTER 3:**

Aubrie's POV

The next few days at Max's house were very uneventful. My abdomen was beginning to heal with time. It was now just a small cut in the center of my stomach. Marko came and visited to see how I was healing. Max was like the father I never had. I figured I was healed up enough to finally leave the house and go to the boardwalk. A few days before, Marko took the key to my apartment and got a bag of my clothes to bring to me. I slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black lace tanktop. I picked up my pair of black hightop chucks and went into Max's living room where he was sitting reading a book. "Are you going out?" he asked in a kind voice. "Uh, yeah I figured I need time with people so im going to the boardwalk," I mumbled. I walked out the door and realized that Max lived right next to the boardwalk which was a plus.

I walked along the creaky wooden boards of the boardwalk and looked at the crowds of happy people partying without a care in the world. As I walked I noticed Marko sitting on a motorcycle surrounded by 3 other boys that looked about my age. He spotted me and ssmiled. "Hey! Aubrie, come over here!" I said Marko happily as he hopped off his bike and stode toward me. He put an arm around my shoulders and guided me toward the 3 other boys. "So this is the infamous Aubrie, huh?" said one of the boys who looked like one of the members of Twisted Sister."Hi," I mumbled. I felt my cheeks flush red. I had always had trouble talking to boys. Then again I had trouble talking to anyone. "Aubrie, this is David, Dwayne, and Paul," said Marko, gesturing to each of the boys."Lets go back to the cave," said the one called David. They all climbed on their bikes. "Do you want to come?" asked Marko. I nodded and climbed on the back of his bike. Within 5 minutes we arrived at a rocky cliff with a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign in front of it. Marko helped me off of his bike. "Should we be here?" I asked. " Are you a goody two shoes or something? Come on, Let the good times roll!" said Paul as we approached a small hole in the rocks we all climbed down it. Marko helped me down. A large space was revealed as we walked down closer. The one called Dwayne lit some bonfires which made the space look even bigger. Various posters were all over the walls. A small boy came out of one of the corridors and startled me. "Dwayne, Paul! You're home! Come look at the picture I drew!" said the boy as he finally looked to me. "Who is that?" he asked."Hi, im Aubrie," I said extending my hand. "Laddie," he said shaking my hand and smiling. I turned to see a girl with big curly hair sulking in the corner. " Aubrie, that's Starr," said Marko. The girl looked up "Well, she wont be here long, welcome to the club," she said venomously. "Thanks, I think," I replied feeling slightly akward. "Marko! Food!" called David.

"I'll be right back," said Marko as he turned and went out of the rocky entrance of the cave. I heard the roar of his bike's engine. "Hi," I said awkwardly, looking at the boys who were sprawled out in the cave looking at me. "You guys actually live here?" I asked. "Yep," replied Paul. "Don't you guys have parents?" I asked. "No, do you have parents?" Interrogated David looking at me with hungry eyes. "Long story ," I replied simply.

When Marko came back I finally felt comfortable again. After spending all that time with him, I felt like I could tell him anything. Marko brought back Chinese food and the boys dug in like animals. After a while, the boys separated and went to their corners of the cave. I went and sat next to Marko who was messing with a beat up electric guitar. "Hey," he said with a gentle smile. "Hi," I replied. "Are you feeling ok?" He asked referring to my bandaged stomach. "Oh yeah im fine, just a little tired," I said laying my head on his shoulder. He felt like a brother to me and I trusted him.

Marko POV:

Aubrie fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. Since the sun was about to come up I laid her down on the moth eaten sofa and told David to tell Max that she was staying the night so that he wouldn't worry. I went and sat next to Paul. "So bro, are you gonna turn her or is she just a lunchable?" he asked with a wicked grin. "Um, I don't know, why exactly are you asking me this?" I said inquisitively. "Hey, you just look like you are pretty into this girl. You look at her like you used to look at Starr before David took over." As he said that I thought about when I first met Starr, I thought that she was perfect. But then David came in and tried to turn her. I couldn't let the same thing happen to Aubrie. "I think she might be my mate," I said happily. "That's what you said about St-" Paul began but I cut him off."This is different." I said harshly." Marko! Paul! Get back here before the sun gets up!" yelled David from our sleeping chamber."Lets go before David has an aneurism." Laughed Paul as we walked to the back of the cave, leaving Aubrie asleep on the sofa. Totally unaware of what we are.

**Well that's it so far! Ill update again soon! Please read and review!**


	4. chapter 4: young love

**Chapter 4: **

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all had a happy new years! Well here is my first update of the year so I hope it's a good one! Thanks to all who reviewed, by the end of this story (don't worry that wont be for a couple weeks!) I am hoping to get at least 25-30 reviews. I currently have 13 reviews on this story alone. So if you know any lost boys lovers tell them to check out this story. Well, enough talking lets get on with the story! HERE WE GO…CHAPTER 4 OF DYING HEARTS :D**

**AUBRIE POV:**

When I woke up I found myself staring at the rocky ceiling of the boys' cave. I must have fell asleep. I looked at my watch and realized that it was almost sundown and the boys were nowhere to be seen. It wouldn't have been a big surprise considering we were awake until it was almost sunrise. 'Well I guess they are still asleep.' I thought to myself as I got up and started to wander around the cave looking at the various posters cluttering the walls. A huge poster of Jim Morrison caught my eye. I walked up to it and looked behind it to reveal a huge hole in the rocky wall of the cave. As I began to walk through it I began to notice that it was really cold. I shivered and continued walking. I came upon a door. I tried to open it but sadly it was locked. I turned and almost jumped out of my skin as I realized that Laddie was standing right behind me. "What are you doing in here?" asked Laddie innocently.

"Oh, just exploring. Have you seen the guys around," I asked Laddie. He shook his head," The sun is almost down so they will be out and about soon." He replied with a smile. A few awkward minutes of silence past as we finally heard the whoops of the boys in the main area of the cave. Laddie grabbed my wrist and began to pull me toward the noise.

"Dwayne!" cried Laddie, releasing me from his grasp and flinging himself into the shirtless boy's arms.

" Hey buddy, hows it going?" Asked Dwayne sounding still half asleep. Marko came in the room rubbing his eyes and looking around in a tired fog. "Lets go to the boardwalk," declaring David as he began to walk towards the entrance of the cave. " Actually, I think that I need to go back to Max's and get changed." I said looking at Marko.

I started to walk out of the cave as Marko stopped me. "Im not letting you walk outside at night by yourself. Let me give you a ride." said Marko, smirking at me. I got on the back of Marko's bike and we were off to Max's house.

We arrived a few minutes later. I used the key that Max gave me and walked in to find the house empty. I walked into my room and dug through my bag for something decent to wear. Marko was standing in the doorway of my room. I turned and smiled at him. "Looking for something?" I asked sarcastically. He grinned at me and replied. "Well that all depends," he said coming closer to me.

"On what?" I asked. "On you," he replied standing inches away from me. He was only a little but taller than me. In this moment I began to think of Marko as a brother and as something more. He leaned his head down and captured my lips in a perfect kiss. We stood there like that for a few moments as his hands came up to cup my face. We pulled away and I saw him grinning. "Well then," I said smiling like a fool. I turned back to my bag and picked up a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped in various places all the way up the legs and a white corset looking shirt that was lacey. I walked in the bathroom past Marko and changed. I threw my mess of red hair into a sloppy ponytail and put on a fresh layer of eyeliner and lipstick. I walked out of the bathroom to find Marko leaning up on the wall . I could tell he liked my outfit by the way he was looking at me. "You ready to go to the boardwalk?" he asked me holding out his hand. I put my hand in his and we walked to his bike and he helped me on and we were off into the night once again.

**A/N: Ok thanks for reading. Please review. I might add in a Paul O/C but I cant think of a name for her so please leave some suggestions in your review or PM me! Ok bye for now ill update soon I promise**


	5. Chapter 5: at the boardwalk

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews on my last update! Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit I've just been kind of busy with school and I've been watching/reviewing some of my horror movies from my collection (because im just a horror movie geek like that) so anyway enough talking because I'm pretty sure no one actually reads my authors notes **** well then lets get on with the story…..**

** DYING HEARTS CHAPTER 5:**

Within a few moments we were riding under the hot florescent lights of the rides and games. Marko glanced back at me for a moment and smiled.

"You alright?" he asked. I replied with a smile and a nod. We finally spotted the boys and Marko parked and helped me get off. I looked around at the swarming people around me. Looking around the crowd, one person caught my eye. She was a girl with blonde hair that cascaded down to her ribcage, her hair also held a single pink streak in the front of it which stood out from the blonde. Her eyes were dark and hidden behind layers of eyeliner and mascara. She had on a Ramones shirt and black daisy duke type shorts. I envied her beat up combat boots. I tried to remember if I had seen her somewhere before and I swear I had. She caught my glance and smiled, I think this was because she remembered me as well. She started to walk towards me. "Blaze!" she yelled. As soon as she said that, it all came flooding back to me, we used to be friends back when I was in high school. I usually tried to forget as much of my past as possible which was probably why I didn't remember her at first. "You do remember me right?" she asked, observing the way I was deeply thinking. "Of course I remember you!" I said as she hugged me. I tried to think of her name as I studied her face, looking at her grey eyes and blood red lips. "Sam!" I yelled finally remembering. "So you do remember me! So what brings you to Santa Carla, Blaze?" She asked quickly. Sam had always called me Blaze because of the color of my hair. "Well, I just needed some change so I decided to come here." I replied. My parents had disappeared when I was a sophomore in high school, and after they had left I didn't feel the need to stay in Seattle, where I had been living at the time. So I packed up my bags and started thumbing my way to Santa Carla. My parents had taken me to the boardwalk when I was a kid, I had always been lured in by the bright lights. I turned back to find Marko looking at me intently, as if he was ready to spring himself at anyone who tried to come near me. I turned back to Sam, "I want you to meet some of my friends," I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the boys. "This is Marko, Paul, David, and Dwayne. Boys this is my friend from back when I was in school. Her name is Sam." I said slowly. "Well hello there," said Paul, placing a kiss on her hand. That was more than he had ever said to me. Sam blushed and sat next to Paul. They started talking about their favorite band. I walked over back to Marko, who was leaning on his bike. "We need to talk," I said playfully with a smirk, referring to our kiss earlier. "Yeah, we didn't have much explanation for what happened did we?" He replied with a laugh. "Look, I really like you, Aubrie. I hope you like me to. I'm just glad when I kissed you that you didn't punch me in the face like I thought you would." He said quickly. I laughed, feeling awkward. I was sure I was blushing. I had never thought of myself as being pretty in the eyes of boys. My parents were abusive and always told me I was ugly and that I would never get a boyfriend. And after a while, I had started to believe them. Marko stared at me waiting for a reply. After all that time I spent alone with him, I started to feel safe. I couldn't form any words in my mouth from all the emotions forming in my head as I thought about my past. I simply walked closer to him and rested my head on his chest. I let a single tear slip and it fell to the ground. "Hey, what's with the tears?" Marko asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "Oh nothing, just thinking," I said, my head still on his chest. He took my face with his hands and turned my head up so we were looking at each other in the eyes. "You are really beautiful, you know that?" he said still looking at me. In that one perfect moment looking into Marko's eyes, I saw how much he really cared about me. He brought my face closer to his and pressed his lips slowly against mine. "Hey! No PDA on the boardwalk!" yelled Paul, laughing like a maniac. We looked up from our kiss and I looked at Sam who looked like she was having a pretty good time with Paul. Sometimes I just wished I could be one of the happy shiny people. I knew I never could, though. I had been through too much. "Lets go back to the cave, boys!" commanded David as all the boys moved toward their bikes. Marko helped me on his and I saw Sam getting on Paul's bike. Marko glanced back giving me his signature Cheshire cat grin. "Hey Marko," I yelled above the winding wind flowing around us. "Yeah?" he replied. "I like you too."

Ok so that's it for now, guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

Please R & R!


	6. Chapter 6: in the cave

**Hey again guys! Thanks for all of my wonderful reviews! Its nice to know that people actually read these authors notes! I will be posting up a link on my profile so you can see what Sam looks like (I also have a link to what Aubrie looks like on my profile) THIS IS AN EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE TO MAKE UP FOR IT!**

**CHAPTER 6:**

The boys' hollers were all I could hear over the blow of the wind. I looked over at Sam who was gripping Paul tightly, grinning widely. I almost envied her beauty. The wind blew through her hair, and even then she looked flawless. By the time we got back to the entrance of the cave, my hair looked like I just rolled out of bed and left the house. I tried to fix it as much as I could. Marko looked at me and laughed,

"You look fine, babe," he smirked, slipping his arm around my waist and guiding me towards the cave. David eventually sent Dwayne to get food because Paul and Marko were too preoccupied fighting over the "rock box," which eventually tumbled to the floor, leaving Paul in a pouty mood. Sam tried to comfort him and bring his attention back to her. Dwayne came back with 2 pizzas. They were gone within a few moments.

"So Aubrie, how are you liking living with Max?" asked David slowly, taking a big bite of his pizza.

"Good, he's a great guy," I replied smiling back. David's eyes moved to Sam as he started to ask something I didn't hear. I saw Sam straighten up, obviously feeling uncomfortable. I looked over to Marko who was looking at his slice of pizza very closely, picking off the small green peppers and putting them in a napkin. He looked up and smiled at me,

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he grinned. I laughed, looking around and finally catching Sam's glance.

She smiled, gesturing for me to go over to where she was sitting. I walked slowly over to her and plopped down next to her. I looked back at Marko who had a sad expression on his face because I got up off his lap to come over to Sam.

"Hey, girlie, so whats been going on?" she asked trying to bring my attention away from Marko. "Oh, you know, hanging out here. Ever since my parents-" I paused, it was too painful to talk about.

MARKO POV:

Paul stared at me like a creeper as Aubrie and Sam started chatting about something I couldn't hear. He strutted over to me and sat down.

"Aww, is my little Marko in LOVEE," he teased. "Oh shutup," I knew Aubrie was the one. I mean she had to be. I don't know what I would do without her. I heard David through the thought link

_Time to take your little girlfriend back to Max's he's getting worried. _ I just sighed and nodded. "Aubrie," I said, "lets go back to Max's. He's probably worried, the sun's about to come up." She gave Sam a hug and followed me out to my bike. I helped her on and we were off.

I started to speed up as I saw the orange glow of the sun coming up.

AUBRIE POV

Marko finally stopped in front of my house and quickly walked me up to the front door. What was up with him? I let myself in with the key Max gave me and when I turned to say goodnight he had gone and I could hear his motorcycle in the distance. Was he mad at me? I thought as I changed into a baggy Kiss shirt and got into bed. I stared at the ceiling thinking of what had happened. Finally, I fell asleep, dreaming of Marko and I in the sunlight.

**Well I know it's a short chapter but I've been swamped with homework and other things but I hope you like this chapter and sorry again for the wait. I'll be SURE to update tomorrow or the next day just for you guys. Reviews and criticisms are welcome since I need the feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7:fear of love

**Hey again! So I wanted to update just for you guys since I got a lot of positive reviews, I am glad to see that some people actually read this! Thanks to all of my reviewers and so….yeah **** and considering im going to be having half days for the next 2 days, you can be expecting a lot of updates and possibly some new stories **** well yeah…lets get on with chapter 7:**

AUBRIE POV

The next few weeks with the boys were fairly predictable. Sadly, Paul said that him and Sam didn't work out and I never saw her after that night when I talked to her. I wondered where she was, she was fun to talk to. I mean she actually listened to what I had to say instead of just pretending to listen and nodding her head once and a while. Marko and I were off to a fairly good start in our relationship. I was sad because I only saw him at night when he picked me up from Max's to go to the boardwalk. Basically he would pick me up, we would hang out at the boardwalk for a few hours, then we would go back to the cave with the boys and the he would take me home before the sun came up. This is how it went for about 3 months. I had found myself thinking about this routine as I was getting ready for Marko to come over, as always. I looked through my limited selection of clothes and tried to decide what to wear. I finally decided on a tee-shirt that said #SWAG on it that was low cut with a pair of skin tight black skinny jeans and my black high-top converse. I straightened my mess of red hair and put on a layer of liquid eyeliner and clear lip gloss and looked at my watch. It was 6:30 on the dot. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

_Right on time, as always_, I thought to myself. I opened the door to see Marko standing there leaning against the doorway.

"Hey baby," he said, smiling.

"Hi," I replied going forward to hug him. But instead I was greeted by him pressing his lips to mine. I sighed and kissed him back. It had been almost a week since he had kissed me and I was actually surprised when he did it. We sat there for a moment in the doorway.

"I have a surprise for you, lover," he said as he nuzzled his face into my neck. He lead me to his bike and we rode to the cave, surprisingly. This was a change. We walked into the rocky entrance of the cave and I went to sit in my usual place on the couch. The boys weren't there for once, which was nice. I liked having some alone time with Marko, we didn't have enough of it as it was. But I had never said anything about it because I knew they were all like brothers and I couldn't come in between them.

"Look, Aubrie. I need to tell you something," he said slowly, taking my hand and leading me into part of the cave I haven't been to before. The entrance to it was hidden behind the Jim Morrison poster that I had envied for quite some time. It was very dark in this part of the cave because there were no bonfires lit, it was also very cold to me because I was clad in only my summer clothes because of the scorching California heat. We went through a door and it opened up to a fairly large room. Marko's guitar laid against the wall in the corner and various books were thrown around. I picked one up and turned it over,

"Twilight?" I smirked and looked at him.

"Oh, ummm," he stuttered.

"Hey you don't have to explain yourself to me," I laughed. I looked more into the room and saw various posters of girls, bands, and more girls. I saw a couple Anne Rice books and even some Shakespeare in the mix of the sea of books.

"Ok, I need to say something just to get it out there," he stuttered. He took my hands in his,"Aubrie, I love you," he said quickly, looking into my eyes. I smiled,

"I love you too, Marko," I said leaning in to kiss him. He returned my kiss and pulled away within a few seconds.

"But you need to know something before we go any further." He whispered. I was beginning to get worried by the look on his face. It was a mix of fear and sadness. He leaned in to kiss me again. The kiss began to get deeper as we sat down on Marko's four poster bed. I felt him tense up as we kissed longer. I pulled back, sensing something wasn't right.

"What is it?" I asked sounding concerned. He said nothing and turned away from me, his face in his hands. I pulled on his arm,

"Marko, look at me."

"No, I cant," he replied sounding more animalistic and gruff. I pulled on his arm again and he revealed his face to me. But it wasn't my Marko. His face was warped and fangs poked out of his mouth. His eyes glowed a gold-ish color. I screamed and turned to run. I kept running till I was out of the cave. I could hear Marko calling my name and getting closer to me. I began to run, tears streaming down my face as I tried to process what had just happened. I saw the lights of the boardwalk looming closer and I started to run faster. I ran and ran until I ran into a solid figure. I was about to apologize when I looked up to see one of the surf Nazis from that night in the alley. He obviously remembered me by the way he grinned at me. I gulped, scared to know what came next.

**Ok so there you guys go….this chapter was a little longer than the last. I will be updating again soon.**

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: My boyfriends a vampire!

**Ok guys here are some shout outs for you guys **

**Tomieharley: Thanks for the review **** you'll just have to read to find out if Sam is dead or not :P I'm glad you like the story so far **

**Thexlastxfantasy: HAHAHAHA I started laughing when you said you thought Sam was Sam Emerson **** well you're one of the first people to tell me that you actually enjoy shorter chapters **** well I hope you like this update **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A VERY NONDESCRIPTIVE SITUATION IN IT. ITS NOT THAT BAD CONSIDERING IM KEEPING THIS AT A T –RATING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers once again **** I'm really grateful that people actually take time to read this **** ok well lets get on with the story!**

**CHAPTER 8:**

My lungs felt like they were going to burst as I stared up at him. He was still grinning like a fool.

"Well you look like you'll be fun, and maybe this time you won't get away from us, now will you," he said slyly.

He looked down at my shirt and lifted it up to reveal the scar from when I got cut. I cringed away from his touch and looked around to find no one coming to my aid at this sight. I wished the boys were here to get me out of this one. Over the months they have had to pull me out of the way of a drunk frat boy or two. But this was totally different, no one was here to save me. No one who even cared when they walked by without a worry in the world. I knew it would be worse if I ran and I was rooted to the ground where I stood.

He roughly grabbed my wrist and tugged me along behind him.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to pull back.

He finally got fed up with my yelling and slung me over his shoulder aw he continued walking. Still, no one stopped him or said anything. I started kicking my legs and hitting his back. I gave a very hard punch to his kidneys and he yelled out in pain. He started walking faster towards the part of the boardwalk where no one usually was. He threw me down on the ground and I yelped out in pain from my harsh landing.

"You're going to do what I say or else!" he yelled, his eyes bursting with absolute fury. He started to climb on top of me, pulling on the bottom of my shirt. I yelled and kicked as much as I could. After a while of him trying to capture my lips in a kiss, I realized it was useless, no one was going to help me. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to just be over. His full weight was on me and it was crushing me into the sand of the beach. When he was about to lift my shirt over my head, his weight was suddenly whipped off of me. Screams filled the air and I sat up to see what was going on. A dark figure moved around the area we were in. I could see the surf Nazis form being whipped around like a ragdoll. His screams were replaced with a faint, gurgling sound and then it was silent. The figure loomed closer and I could finally make out who it was. It was Marko. I started shuffling backwards as fear began to set in. He reached his hand out to me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly, "just trust me baby, please."

I looked into his eyes and reached out to put my hand in his grasp. He stood me up and then embraced me in a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," he began," I'm also sorry that I haven't told you until now."

I backed away from him slowly.

"What are you?" I said quietly. Millions of questions blended together in my head, but that's all I could get out because I was so scared.

"Look im just going to come right out and say this," he said, "I'm a vampire. A creature of the night."

He walked into the light and I saw that his mouth was covered in blood from the surf Nazi who's dead body was laying in the sand face down. I looked back at Marko. This could not be happening. I must be dreaming or maybe I was just crazy.

The rest of the boys came running up behind Marko.

"What the hell happened!" yelled Paul.

"A surf Nazi tried to rape Aubrie," Marko said, obviously sounding upset, "but I took care of him."

"Wait, she knows!" commented Paul.

"Yeah, but she doesn't believe me," replied Marko, not taking his eyes off my own.

"I never said-," I began, but Marko cut me off.

"You didn't have to, I get it. You think I'm a freak, but I don't blame you," he said harshly.

I walked up to him and pressed his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around me and hoisted me into the air.

"Eww, get a room!" Paul snickered.

I looked back at him and gave him the death look. The boys and I laughed for a moment.

"I do believe you , Marko. But you can't expect me to just accept it as soon as you tell me this, wait, so are all of you guys-" I said quickly.

"Take a breath girl, geez. Yeah we are ALL vampires, even Max," said Paul.

"Why are you telling her all of this, we don't even know her that well!" yelled David.

"David, Aubrie is my mate, and I love her. Deal with it," said Marko simply. I looked Marko, trying to process what he just said.

"What do you mean I'm your 'mate'?" I asked.

"When a vampire is turned, they have a connection to a certain person whether they are mortal or immortal, and this connection eventually leads them to find each other no matter what," replied Marko.

"We need to take this up with Max. I don't know how he will react to all of this," said David in a commanding tone.

**I don't know if I'm going to rewrite this chapter or not because it's a little choppy and quick paced. Criticisms and reviews are welcome whether they are positive or negative so PLEASE R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: coming to terms

**Hi! Its been a long time since I updated this….i procrastinated doing this for so long because I was convinced that no one enjoyed reading this but since I have some free time I thought I would update and see what feedback I get from this….if I get even one person who says they actually enjoy reading this I promise to update on a regular basis….anyways on with the story :P**

Chapter 9:

Aubrie POV

Marko put me back down on the sand and looked at me silently.

"Im not expecting you to understand all of this right away, it will take time. But let me ask you this: do you still see me the same way now that you know that im this thing…..a monster?" he asked me slowly.

"Of course I do, Marko, my feelings about you haven't and never will change. I love you and nothing you tell me can change that." I replied as I looked towards the boys, "my feelings haven't changed about you guys either, you're still the same weirdoes I know and love," Paul smiled and stepped toward me.

"And you always like a sister to me, Aubrie. No matter what," I looked at him and grinned as he pulled me into a brotherly hug. I looked back at Dwayne and David. David looked at me intently while a small smirk appeared on Dwayne's face. He stepped forward and hugged me as well.

After he released me I looked down at my clothes which were stained and dingy from being thrown around.

"Um I think I need to find some new clothes…" I said with a laugh. I didn't feel like going back to Max's to change so I reached into my pocket hoping to find money. I ended up having 35 bucks and a couple of coins.

"Lets go back up to the boardwalk to find me a shirt or something," I said glancing at Marko. He strode up to me and picked me up like a child. I giggled wrapping my legs around his waist.

"You know you don't have to carry me everywhere right,"

"I know, but its fun," he grinned.

"Marko, go with Aubrie. The boys and I are going to feed," said David, eyeing a tall blonde chick who was giving him the eye.

Marko nodded curtly and carried me up the steps to the boardwalk. The lights of the rides blinded me and started to make me dizzy. I looked at Marko who looked on into the crowd as we walked. We eventually stopped in front of some store called "Punk." Marko set me down as we walked in. I looked around at the various clothes, most of them were band tees. Marko came up behind me and held up a short cut off shirt that had a picture of a heart on it. I smiled looking up at him as I pulled him for a kiss. I bought the shirt and we walked out of the store. I yanked my tank top off to reveal my bikini top and slipped on the new shirt which came down right above my pierced bellybutton. This also revealed my scar which made me cringe at the memory. Marko sensed my self consciousness and slid his hands over my stomach,

"You look beautiful babe." I smiled at his comment. He slid his hand in mine as we walked around on the boardwalk. Marko bought me a funnel cake and I ate it happily. We eventually found the others, who wanted to go to some club called "Pulse" that just opened.

"Do you want to go with them or go back to the cave?" asked Marko. I knew what he would want to do if we were at the cave alone but I wasn't ready for that yet. That's how I lost many boyfriends in the past and I didn't want to lose him the same way.

"Lets go with them, it sounds like fun!" I grinned. From the corner of my eye I saw Marko's face fall a little from my decision.

-Page break-

The club looked very enticing with its bright flashing lights. The inside of the club looked typical enough, a packed dance floor packed with surf Nazis who were creeping up on random chicks who seemed to be looking cautiously looking over their shoulders every couple of seconds. We walked toward the bar and Paul ordered a round of beers. He handed one to me and grabbed my arm as he towed me towards the dance floor. He spun me around in a circle as I giggled. A few guys tried to get a little too close to me and Paul, being the protective one, pushed them off very quickly. I was having the best time that I had in a long time. I looked over at Marko who was sitting at a table when a girl with long dark hair walked up to him in a seductive manner. They talked for a moment when Marko got up and followed the girl out.

"Don't worry, hes just getting a meal. If you're going to be with him you need to get used to other girls hanging on him." I heard Davids voice behind me. I turned to look at him while I thought to myself:

_**Is this really all worth it?**_

**Ok guys like I said I will update more frequently if I get even an inkle of some feedback so please R&R for the sake of saving this story lol well until next time….**


End file.
